La dispute
by Gunjiin
Summary: Deadpool et Spiderman sortent ensemble depuis un moment maintenant mais il y a peu il y avait encore des secrets entre eux. Quand leurs ombres sont toujours présente entre eux et que cela va jusqu'à une dispute violente entre Peter et Wade une réconciliation est elle encore possible?


-Monsieur Stark ?! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une visite surprise à mon araignée favorite ?

-Euh... si, enfin je pense.

-Ta tante May n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme le savez-vous ?

Ok le regard qu'il me lance veut clairement dire "Honnêtement ? Tu sais a qui tu parles petit ?". Mais n'empêche pourquoi vient-il chez moi et pile aujourd'hui ? D'habitude il m'appelle ou il envoie quelqu'un me chercher pour que je vienne là où il se trouve. En temps normal je serais ravie de cette visite surprise après tout c'est Tony Stark ! Et même si je le côtoie depuis quelque temps maintenant j'ai toujours du mal à réalisé que c'est bien lui. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais quelque chose de prévue et je suis sûr que - connaissant Wade - il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Personne ne sait pour ma relation avec Deadpool. À la base ce n'était pas un secret mais juste logique que personne ne le savait : vu que Wade lui-même pensait sortir avec un étudiant lambda. Étudiant qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en danger. Mais la semaine dernière j'ai décidé, pour fêter nos un an ensemble, de lui dire qu'en fait il sortait avec l'homme araignée avec qui il fait équipe depuis plus de deux ans. Bon je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit de cette manière. Il y a surtout eu beaucoup de bégayement de ma part, de la gêne aussi, de la surprise pour lui et une séance de sexe torride ensuite chez lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi bien à vrai dire. Je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait, qu'il serait en colère ou même blessé de mon silence. Mais il s'est contenté de me dire que je lui payerai ça à travers le sexe. Je me doute que cela l'a plus bouleversé qu'il ne me l'a laissé voir, mais j'attends simplement qu'il veuille m'en parler. Le brusquer ou le forcer ne sert a rien, il trouve toujours une parade.

-Tu m'écoutes petit ?

-Hein ? Ooh désolé monsieur Stark j'ai la tête ailleurs...

-Ça je l'avais remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui occupe tant tes pensées ?

Avant même que je puisse répondre et comme si tout avait été soigneusement répété, Deadpool débarque chez moi ce moment-là. Rhaaa misère ! Aucun de nous trois ne bouge. Monsieur Stark et Wade semblent se tester du regard jusqu'à ce que Wade se tourne vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-il là ? Je pensais qu'on passait notre après-midi ensemble ? Et dans ma tête ca signifier que tu serais dans ton lit sous mo...

-Stop Wade !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils parlent de sexe ? Sa seule exception c'est quand tante May est là et je lui en suis reconnaissant. De toute façon j'avais été claire quand il m'avait demandé de le présenter à tante May au début de la semaine :

 _-J'accepte, mais attention Wade ! À la première insinuation douteuse de ta part tu vires de chez-moi !_

Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il continue sur cette voie-là avec elle.

En attendant Tony me dévisage fortement pendant que Wade se met à son aise dans le canapé.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es notes ont chutées Peter et aussi pourquoi tu es distrait plus souvent.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Stark, je...

-Et quand est-il de tes activités d'araignées ?

C'est là que je suis heureux d'avoir déjà tout dit à Wade.

-Il sait donc pour toi Peter ? Évidemment tu me diras c'est le grand "monsieur Stark"

-Wade...

-Depuis quand est-il au courant ? Juste pour être sûr ?

-Je connais l'identité de Peter depuis le début. Le costume vient de moi après tout donc heureusement car vu son ancien...

Je ne fais même plus attention aux paroles de monsieur Stark et Wade non plus car... Oh la boulette... Wade se lève et je jure que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère. Il me jette un regard si froid que je suis incapable de l'arrêter quand il s'en va en claquant la porte.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Est-ce que je viens de perdre Wade ? Aucune idée mais ça s'en rapproche je pense. Lui qui prend d'habitude tout comme si c'était de la rigolade, là je l'ai définitivement blessé. Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment me racheter. Pire : et s'il ne voulait même pas que je me rachète ?! Non, non. Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça.

-Wade ne sait pas depuis longtemps que je suis Spiderman et... il a du mal à digérer le fait que je lui ai cachés pendant... longtemps... Savoir que vous l'avez su plus vite n'a pas dû lui plaire…

-Pourtant tu sors avec lui, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors va régler toute cette histoire petit. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur autre chose avant ça. Hors tu es Spiderman et tu as besoin d'être concentré sinon tu ne deviendras jamais un grand super héros.

Et sur ces quelques paroles il part à son tour, me laissant... seul. Régler cette histoire ? Ça doit être simplement pour le grand Tony Stark, mais moi je ne suis que Peter Parker.

Bon quand il faut y aller... Déjà première étape : retrouver Wade. S'il est logique il ne va pas être sur un toit ou sur un endroit aussi visible car je pourrais le retrouver trop facilement. Il ne doit pas non plus être dans une des planques où il m'a déjà emmené. Reste donc... les bars. Wade sait que je déteste ces endroits-là et il ne dirait sûrement pas non à un ou deux verres vu la situation je suppose...

Après plusieurs heures de recherches je le trouve enfin. Accoudé à une table, les épaules basses et le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal... J'ai un pincement au coeur en sachant que c'est de ma faute s'il est dans un tel état.

-Wade...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parker ?

Ooooh... La première fois que je l'ai rencontré il m'a appelé par mon nom de famille. Au début je n'y faisais pas attention après tout il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Puis quand notre relation à évoluer j'ai compris qu'il n'appelait les gens par leur prénom que quand il les apprécie. Au moins le message est clair...

-Pouvons-nous... parler ?

-Pour quoi faire ? J'ai rien à te dire moi.

-Mais...

-Va t'en Parker t'a pas ta place ici. Va donc retourner dans les pattes de ton cher "monsieur Stark".

-Arrête de le dire d'un ton aussi dédaigneux Wade ! Et...

-Dégage d'ici Parker je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te voir non ? Ou tu as du mal à comprendre le message ?

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes Wade, mais allons ailleurs ici nous ne pourrons jamais discuter pleinement !

-Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Tu fais chier Wade ! Très bien alors parlons ici !

-...

Super il a décidé de me snober. S'il n'y avait pas autant de témoins je serais sur le point de fondre en larmes. Car j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir perdu... Ça peu sembler dingue mais je suis vraiment amoureux de cet idiot alors l'idée de le perdre… Mais à la place je cache au mieux mes émotions pas que cela change quoi que se soit pour Wade vu qu'il s'est mis à... merde ! Il mate clairement le derrière du serveur. Il n'a aucune gêne ? Ou alors il veut me faire comprendre que peu importe ce que je pourrais dire il ne va pas m'écouter et au contraire se faire le serveur ? Nous avions pourtant été clairs sur la question de la fidélité quand nous sommes sortis ensemble : hors de question qu'il aille voir ailleurs s'il veut me garder. Alors bien sûr je ne suis pas avec lui H24, mais je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Mais là s'en est trop pour moi. D'un mouvement rapidement je prends son verre que je lui jette à la figure et avant de pouvoir me retenir je lui lâche aussi rapidement :

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard Wade ! Va y, va te faire le serveur si tu veux, après tout s'est fini entre nous je l'ai bien compris ! Dire que j'étais venu te parler de quelque chose d'important toi tu t'en fou ! Certes j'ai aussi mes torts alors j'ai fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à toi, mais là… Je n'ai clairement plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit alors va te faire foutre et profite bien du cul du serveur ! Adieu !

Et aussi rapidement que j'étais venu je suis reparti. Je ne remarque même pas le regarde choquer de Wade ni le silence qui c'est fait dans le bar.

Une fois dehors, je recommence à respirer. Merde j'ai fait une scène alors que ce n'est pas mon genre mais tant pis. Dire que j'étais venu réparer les choses entre nous je pense que j'ai plus créé une rupture définitive...

* * *

Cela fait presque un mois que j'ai rompu avec Wade et je me sens toujours aussi mal. Une part de moi avait l'espoir qu'il reviendrait me voir. Pas pour s'excuser mais pour qu'on puisse discuter. Mais rien. Il a juste… disparu des radars. Et pour quelqu'un comme Deadpool c'est presque un exploit. Si ça tombe il a quitté la ville : je ne le saurais pas. Car je me refuse de le chercher. Tomber sur lui serait trop dur. Je préfère ne pas le voir et tout faire pour passer à autre chose. Et pour penser à autre chose, quoi de mieux qu'un tueur à poursuivre et à arrêter ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je me mets à la poursuite de ce type. Il emprunte plusieurs petites ruelles et manque de me perdre plus d'une fois, mais je finis par mettre la main sur lui.

— Pas trop triste d'être tombé dans mon piège Spiderman ?

Un piège ? Quel piège ? Mes sens ne me font ressentir aucun danger. Malgré tout je reste sur mes gardes, mais… Pas assez car je ressens une piqûre au niveau du cou.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Rapidement je tombe à genoux, incapable de bouger d'un pouce et j'observe l'homme qui est derrière tout ça venir se positionner devant moi.

— Le grand super héros Spiderman à genoux devant moi ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

— Que m'as-tu… fait… ?

Plus les minutes passent et plus je me sens bizarre. Mon corps ne réagit plus, ma vue devient flou et ma bouche pâteuse au point que parler devient difficile.

— C'est un produit de mon invention. Totalement naturel, mais qui arriverait même à mettre Hulk à terre. Impressionnant, non ? Et encore tu n'as pas ressentit chaque effet pour le moment, ça va venir cependant ne t'en fait pas.

Il me donne un simple coup au niveau de l'épaule et je m'effondre par terre. La douleur que je ressens une fois au sol n'est clairement pas due à la chute. Je suis déjà tombé de bien plus haut sans avoir un dixième de cette douleur. C'est comme si on était en train de me déchiqueter le bras tout en me découpant. Je suis incapable de retenir le cri de douleur qui souhaite s'échapper de ma bouche et cela semble faire plaisir à ce malade.

— C'est plaisant de te voir dans cette posture Spiderman. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais moins réceptif ces dernières semaines, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir t'avoir aussi facilement. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que je voie les choses en plus grand et… Ooh j'ai une idée ! Je te demanderais bien de me suivre, mais vu que tu n'en es pas capable je vais te traîner derrière moi.

Et ce con le fait vraiment. Il attrape mon bras et m'attire à sa suite. Chaque partie de mon corps qui est tiré ou en contact avec le sol me fait ressentir la même douleur qu'à mon bras juste avant. C'est insupportable et je me sens sur le point de m'évanouir. Mais avant que cela n'arrive il me relâche. Au bout de quelques seconde je vois où nous sommes : en plein centre ville au cœur même d'une place. Il y a déjà de nombreux journalistes présents et ils se retournent tous vers nous quand ils nous voient arriver. Quelle chance je vais faire la une juste avant de mourir…

— J'ai réussi ce que personne n'avait fait avant moi ! J'ai gagné contre Spiderman !

Il croit être le premier ? Le premier depuis quelque temps : oui. Le premier tout court : non. Mais je ne me vois pas commencer à rentrer dans les détails avec lui, surtout dans mon état. Et parmi tous les journalistes présents il n'y en a aucun qui voudrait m'aider ? Où appeler de l'aide ? Bien sûr que non c'est tellement plus drôle de filmer l'agonie de Spiderman. Fait chier… J'image que monsieur Stark n'est pas devant sa télé en ce moment car je suis sûr qu'une de ses vidéos doit être en live en ce moment.

— Je veux que vous admiriez tout le moment où je vais le tuer !

Ce type est maître dans l'art du spectacle, car avant de me tuer il décide de faire durer le plaisir. Pour lui, pas pour moi. Car mon corps me lance tellement à cause de ses coups et de la balle qu'il vient de me mettre dans la jambe que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà un pied en enfer. Alors c'est comme ça que tout fini ? Moi, allongé en plein milieu d'une place quelconque en train de crever sans pouvoir me défendre. Ouah… J'aurais pu rêver mieux. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'aurais même pas pu m'expliquer avec Wade une dernière fois. C''est peut-être con, mais j'aurais aimé lui dire une fois que j'étais amoureux de lui car au final je pense ne pas lui avoir dit… Je suis stupide. Vraiment. J'ai perdu mon mec parce que j'avais peur. Car tout se résume à ça au final, mais il ne le saura jamais. Si ça tombe dans quelques années il tombera sur la vidéo de ma mort et il se dira « tien j'ai couché avec lui » avant de penser à autre chose. Je reçois un nouveau coup, au niveau du torse, qui a le mérite de me ramener à l'instant présent.

— Meurt pas tout de suite, j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser encore un peu avec toi l'araignée !

Et les flics qui ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux… Une nouvelle pluie de coups se remet à pleuvoir et je commence vraiment à voir des étoiles. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, j'ai envie de vomir et mon corps me brûle. Pitié faite que ça s'arrête… Peu importe comment, mais je veux que ça prenne fin… C'est la première fois que la mort me semble une douce échappatoire. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de penser ça que quelque chose de surprenant ce produit.

— Wade…

J'essaye en vain de dire son nom, mais ce que je dis ne ressemble même pas à un gazouillement. Pourtant ça ne l'empêche pas de tourner sa tête vers moi. S'il dit quelque chose je ne l'entends pas, ma tête me tourne encore plus maintenant que l'autre a arrêté de faire pleuvoir ses coups sur moi et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à perdre connaissance. La dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer les yeux c'est Wade et je me dis que c'est une belle dernière image avant de mourir.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je remarque tout de suite que je ne suis pas chez moi. En fait je ne suis pas dans un endroit que je connais ni à l'hôpital. Et j'ai un doute sur le fait que l'enfer ressemble à une vieille maison délabré. J'en ai la confirmation quand je vois Wade, toujours habillé en Deadpool, entrer dans la pièce.

— Tu es enfin réveillé ! Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus… Le fait que je sois resté trois jours dans les vapes, le ton de Wade qui est clairement inquiet ou le fait qu'il me prend dans ses bras dès qu'il voit que je suis réveillé ? Je vais me concentrer sur les trois jours de repos forcés que je viens de prendre.

— Que c'est-il passé ?

— De quoi te souviens-tu Spidey ?

Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'attarde sur Wade. Pas sur le fait qu'il soit toujours à quelques centimètres de moi, ni sur le fait qu'il est enlevé son masque et donc que je vois bien qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour moi. Ni sur le fait qu'il m'a à nouveau donné un surnom. Non, tout ça je ne dois pas y faire attention. A la place j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours.

— J'étais… euh… en train de poursuivre un type je crois… Puis il y a eu cette injection et ensuite c'est assez flou. Je me souviens avoir eu mal, vraiment mal, et aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens autour de nous. Mais ensuite…

— Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je peux te dire tout ce que je sais. Il y a quelque temps tu as aidé à faire arrêter le frère de ce type. Il a donc décidé de se venger on dirait. Je l'ai vu à la télé, tu étais à terre à ses pieds et tu te tordais de douleur. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait te tuer, mais qu'il voulait que tu souffres avant. Quand je suis arrivé sur place tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause des coups, de la douleur ou de la perte de sang. Peut-être un mélange des trois… Mais dans tous les cas tu n'as pas dû tarder à t'évanouir je crois car tu ne réagissais plus à ses coups. Il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de moi, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le tuer.

Quand Deadpool est devenu ce qui ressemblait à un coéquipier nous avions une règle simple : on ne tue qu'en cas de dernier recours. Évidemment cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais je ne voulais pas avoir trop de morts sur la conscience. Et quand nous sommes sortit ensemble je ne voulais pas qu'il en est sur sa conscience non plus. À ma connaissance ce type est le premier qu'il tue depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin… Depuis que nous étions ensemble car nous ne le sommes plus…

— Attends une minute… Tu n'as pas de télé alors comment as-tu pu nous voir alors ?

— J'étais chez toi.

— Quoi ?

— Quand il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Stark je voulais te faire souffrir… Je sais que pour toi la fidélité c'est important, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais que tu ais mal comme moi juste avant. Car d'apprendre que Stark a toujours su pour toi me rend malade Peter ! Nous sommes sorties ensemble pendant un an et je ne l'ai su qu'après autant de temps ! Et lui tu lui dis dès votre première rencontre ? Évidemment que je l'ai mal pris ! Mais bref, je t'assure qu'il n'y aurait rien eu avec ce serveur malgré ce que j'ai voulu te faire croire. D'avoir il n'y a vraiment rien eu. Quand tu m'as jeté le contenu de mon verre en pleine tête et que j'ai vu ton expression j'ai su que j'avais merdé… Et quand tu m'as clairement dit qu'entre nous c'était fini j'ai pris peur, mais j'ai été incapable de partir à ta suite pour te rattraper. Depuis je cherche un moyen de venir te parler, mais je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé. Alors j'avais décidé de t'attendre chez toi ce jour-là. Ta tante May m'a proposé quelque chose à boire et comme la télé était allumé j'ai entendu les infos et… Eh bien je suis venu directement pour te sauver car il était hors de question que je te perde Peter.

Je reste abasourdi plusieurs minutes devant sa tirade. Il… Cela veut dire que je ne l'ai pas perdu ? Que je peux encore être avec lui malgré tout ? Que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir tourné en rond pendant un long mois parce que je ne le voyais plus ? Avant de dire quoi que ce soit je m'empare de ses lèvres. Jamais je n'ai eu autant besoin de l'embrasser que maintenant. Là ça me semble juste vitale. Plus que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire, j'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'a manqué. Et vu comment il me répond je comprends que je ne me fais pas de film : ce sentiment de manque est réciproque.

— Je suis désolé Wade de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire la vérité sur moi avant… Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en toi crois moi.

— Alors pour quoi ?

— Parce que j'avais peur… C'était tellement simple d'être moi, un simple étudiant parmi tant d'autre et d'un autre côté d'être Spiderman. Pour une fois j'avais l'impression que l'on me voyait vraiment moi et pas juste l'homme araignée. Et comme tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais coucher une fois avec Spiderman pour pouvoir te venter à tout le monde que tu l'avais eu dans ton lit, je… J'avais peur que si tu apprenais que c'était moi tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais et que tu me laisses tomber. Car pour moi il était clair que tu finirais par voir que je ne suis que quelque de banal sans mon costume. Que je suis juste… Peter Parker.

Je vois bien qu'il veut dire quelque chose, mais je l'en empêche. Si je ne lui dis pas tout ce que j'ai à lui dire maintenant j'ai peur de ne plus avoir assez de courage plus tard.

— Si monsieur Stark a su pour moi à la base c'était à cause d'un concours de circonstances. Mais tu as raison : je lui aurais sûrement dit assez vite sinon. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais beaucoup moins à perde. Alors, certes, je suis fan de ce que monsieur Stark fait et je me serais sentit mal pendant quelque jours s'il n'avait vu en moi qu'un gamin lambda. Mais cela n'est rien en comparaison à la douleur que j'aurais pu ressentir – et que j'ai ressentit d'ailleurs – si je te perdais toi…

Cette fois Wade ne semble pas avoir quelque chose à redire. Il a l'air étonné par mes paroles comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

— Donc tu ne me l'as pas dit car tu ne voulais pas me perdre ?

— Et au final je t'ai perdu quand même… Stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse rapidement la tête pendant ma réflexion n'arrivant plus à affronter son regard. Que pense t-il de moi maintenant ? Me trouve-t-il idiot ? Va-t-il me laisser tomber ?

— Je confirme c'était stupide de penser tout ça _Babe_.

— …

— Mais t'avoir vu aux portes de la mort pendant plusieurs jours me suffit à oublier tout ça.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, choqué.

— Y a-t-il encore des choses que je suis censé découvrir sur toi Spidey ? Ou cette fois je sais tout ?

— Il reste encore une chose.

— Laquelle... ?

— Je suis définitivement amoureux de toi Wade Wilson.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre puis je me sens basculer à l'arrière tandis que ses lèvres reviennent à la conquête des miennes. Ses mains ne tardent pas à partir à la redécouverte de mon corps qui est déjà presque nu vu qu'il a dû me soigner. Je suis surpris de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur, mais vu la suite du programme je m'en réjouis. Rapidement je m'arrange pour que Wade soit débarrassé de son costume et je finis aussi très vite aussi nu que lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est partout, ses lèvres, ses mains, il me caresse, me mord, me lèche et me marque partout et en même temps au point de me faire perdre la tête. Je suis perdu dans un flot de sensation et je ne suis qu'une poupée entre ses mains qui ne peut que gémir son plaisir. Bientôt je me retrouve dans sa bouche tandis que sa main se met à me préparer. Wade ne fait pas vraiment dans les préliminaires qui durent des heures, mais il prend toujours le soin de me préparer comme il le faut.

Quand je sens que je suis près je le lui fais savoir et il n'attend pas pour me faire sien. Ses yeux sont accrochés aux miens que j'ai du mal à garder ouvert sous l'intensité de ses coups de reins. Sa bouche vient à la rencontre de la mienne à nouveau, noyant quelque peu mes cris et gémissements.

— Peter…

Entre la manière dont il soupire mon nom et le fait qu'il mordille doucement mon oreille je suis pris d'une envie soudaine. Je fais de mon mieux pour reprendre pied et d'un mouvement fluide j'inverse nos rôles. Lui se retrouve donc sous moi collé au matelas. Il semble surprit de mon intervention mais quand je commence à m'empaler de moi-même sur lui je vois qu'il est ravi. C'est beaucoup plus fatiguant de le faire de cette manière, mais j'ai envie de lui donner encore plus de plaisir alors cela vaut le coup. Je me soulève et redescends de plus en plus vite, mon envie montant en flèche grâce aux caresses qu'il s'est mis à me prodiguer. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en moi depuis des heures quand enfin je me libère sur son torse et dans sa main. Rapidement je le sens me suivre dans la jouissance. Épuisé et à bout de souffle je me laisse doucement tomber sur son torse.

Même s'il n'est pas du genre câlin je suis aux anges quand je sens les mains de Wade s'attarder sur mon dos en de lentes caresses. C'est la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça et j'espère qu'il continuera à l'avenir.

—Wade ?

— Hmm…

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

— Et bien je compte te laisser le temps de te remettre un peu puis je pensais que nous pourrions repartir pour un deuxième, voir un troisième round.

— …

— Ooh ne boude pas, d'habitude tu ne t'es jamais plain.

— Je parlais en général Wade, pas là tout de suite !

— Aah ! Et bien je peux élargir mon programme pour qu'il représente une plus longue durée, ça doit être facilement faisable et…

— Wade…

— Très bien, puisque tu n'apprécies plus mon sens de l'humour je me tais.

Après avoir poussé un grand soupire je me redresse légèrement sur mes coudes. De cette manière je peux le regarder dans les yeux et même s'il fait semblant de bouder je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'a qu'une envie : rire.

— Oublie tout ça, on continuera d'agir à l'instinct.

— Sauf que cette fois quelque chose à changé.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je t'aime aussi Peter Parker.

Je suis incapable de retenir le rougissement de mes joues qui doivent être d'une belle couleur écarlate à l'heure qu'il est. Et Wade est fier de son coup, ça se voit car son sourire atteint ses yeux. Qui aurait pu croire que cet idiot me rendrait mes sentiments un jour ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais je ne regrette pas d'en être là avec lui. Car même si notre vie ne sera pas rose tous les jours, au moins nous sommes ensemble. Et même si cette phrase est clichée à souhait, tant que je suis heureux je m'en fou.

— Et maintenant tu es près pour le deuxième round ?

— Wade !

— Bah quoi ?

— Je te jure…

— Ça veut dire « oui » ?

— …

— Babe…

— Ne me fait pas tes yeux te chien battu ! Surtout que même si tu m'exaspères, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Surtout ça.

Les heures qui suivent vont être… très torride !

* * *

 **FIN**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon premier One Shot sur ce couple que j'adore ^^**


End file.
